Let Me Go
by Haruka Rin
Summary: They were just talking in a field, about their lives. How could she forget? He told her, to forget him, to let him go, and so it comes to this. Sad SxS


This is just a little one-shot I wrote because I was feeling a little sad. It doesn't have that much angst in it but I put it in that category anyways. Please review if you liked the little one-shot! .

* * *

The day was sunny and cool. Birds chirped around two people standing in a field. Sakura and Syaoran stood there in that field, the wind blowing softly around them. The silence was causing a tension between the two. Finally Sakura decided to speak up. 

"Syaoran-kun, how was your day?"

Syaoran gaze softened when he looked down at Sakura.

"It was fine…"

Slowly silence enveloped the couple again. It was just an hour before the sunset.

"Today was so funny, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun were arguing during lunch. Somehow they ended up toppled on top of each other. Chiharu said something that made both of them blush. Do you think they like each other?"

Syaoran just smiled at Sakura's denseness. He decided to play dumb for his fiancee's dignity.

"Tomoyo and Eriol? I never thought they would like each other."

Sakura smiled softly at his kindness. She could always tell when he lied. It was almost like a sixth sense.

"Syaoran-kun, you don't have to pretend for me. I know I can be dense sometimes."

Sakura giggled lightly when she saw his expression. He always did that when she found out he was lying.

"Syaoran…when will I get to see your family again? We still haven't told them about our engagement."

Syaoran sighed, "We can tell them when we're ready to get married. They'll just fuss more if we tell them now."

Sakura just nodded. She still remembered, about 6 years ago, when they used to be 'rivals'. Any question she asked him would be returned with a curt reply or a glare. Time really seemed to change her little wolf. She smiled fondly, thinking about all those times when they could've been together, but she was too dense to notice Syaoran liked her.

They had eventually got together with the help of a giggling Tomoyo, smirking Eriol, and scowling Meiling. All of them had teamed up on the two to get them to confess their feelings.

"Syaoran? Remember when we first met?"

Syaoran chuckled deeply at the thought.

"Of course, now that I think about it. When I was trying to get the cards from you, we were in quite a compromising position."

Sakura turned bright red at that comment. Now that she thought about that, it was true.

"S-Syaoran-kun! We w-were only 11 at that time!"

Syaoran just smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug. The strangest thing was that Sakura felt like she was being hugged by air. She looked worriedly at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay? Your hugging me so lightly…"

Suddenly Syaoran's expression turned grim. He turned to face the other way, not being able to look at Sakura. Sakura's eyes starting watering, knowing something was wrong.

"Syaora-"

Sakura wasn't able to finish because she was interrupted.

"You have to let go."

Startled Sakura asked, "N-Nani? L-Let go of what?"

Slowly Syaoran turned around to face Sakura. She saw his expression and gasped.

"Sakura, you have to let go of me. I don't exist anymore. Forget about me. Just let go…"

Crystal tears spilled from her eyes as she looked into those amber pools she had been so accustomed to.

"Syaoran, I don't get what you mean."

"You know I'm gone already, not part of this world. You need to let go of me. Get on with your life. Forget me…"

Sakura gasped in realization. She remembered it clearly now. She was on vacation with her family and had just come back that day. The phone rang and she picked it up. It was Tomoyo that had called her. Sakura had asked what was wrong, because Tomoyo's voice was so shaky.

* * *

_"S-Sakura-chan?"_

Sniffles could be heard through the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan? Daijoubi? Nani desu ka?"

Sakura had a worried look on her face. Sure her friend sometimes overreacted but she had never gotten so bad that she started to cry. Tomoyo soon responded, her voice a little less shaky.

_"Sakura-chan? Can I come over later with some people? I have something to tell you…"_

Sakura agreed reluctantly.

About an hour later Tomoyo came over with some people dressed in black suits. Curious, Sakura asked the thing that seemed most reasonable.

"Tomoyo-chan, are these your bodyguards? They seem different from the ones I met before."

Tomoyo shook her head ruefully.

"These are people from the government here to talk to you."

Sakura was stunned by this response. The government? What did they want with a young woman like her? Quickly recovering from the shock she invited them inside.

"Would you like some tea?"

One person replied in a monotonous voice.

"No thank you, we have just come to tell you of news."

Suddenly that person that had spoken was pulled back by another one of the government workers. By the look in her eyes, Sakura could tell this woman was a lot nicer than the rest of them.

"Miss Kinomoto, you are the fiancée to Li Syaoran, heir to the Li Clan, am I correct?"

Sakura, her voice not functioning very well just nodded.

'What happened to Syaoran-kun? Why would they ask me about him?'

Suddenly the woman's eyes softened a great deal.

She took in a deep breath before deciding to talk.

"Miss Kinomoto, I'm afraid your fiancée, Li Syaoran, passed away earlier today. He had been caught in a cross fire between some gangs. Unfortunately he was shot, and the paramedics arrived too late."

Sakura sat there, shock overwhelming her. Slowly she found her voice again.

"I-Iie! T-This can't be true. Syaoran can't be dead!"

Tears ran down her face, blurring her vision.

"He cant be dead…HE CAN'T!"

Tomoyo quickly caught Sakura before she fell to the floor. Tears were in her eyes too, after all, the four of them grew to be best friends overtime. She felt sadness and pity for her best friend.

"Sakura-chan…it's true. H-He's gone."

The government workers, having delivered the news, said goodbye and left.

"Tomoyo-chan…he's gone…my little wolf is gone…"

* * *

Pulling her mind out of her memories, she was standing back in that field. This time…she was all alone. Realization struck her again as she was forced to face reality. 

She was standing in the field this whole time, standing in front of a grave. The grave read:

* * *

Li Syaoran

July 13, 1989- August 4, 2006

He was a great leader,

Son,

Friend,

And Fiancee

* * *

Sakura could faintly hear his words ringing in her ears. 

_"You know I'm gone already, not part of this world. You need to let go of me. Get on with your life. Forget me…"_

Sakura opened her mouth and spoke softly into the air,

"Syaoran, I know you're gone. I know I need to let you go. I will get on with my life. But I promise…I will never forget you…Goodbye Syaoran…"

Sakura turned away from the gravestone and began to walk away. She froze for a small moment. She swore she could've heard a voice, talking to her. Shaking her head slightly, she walked away.

Where Sakura was standing moments ago, stood a ghostly figure with chestnut colored hair and bright amber eyes. If you listened closely, you could hear him whispering to his beloved.

"Sakura, I will always watch over you. I promise, so its goodbye for now…"

* * *

So this is the ending. I feel quite sad that I had to make Syaoran die but I thought it fit it. I hoped you enjoyed this, so feel free to push the little purple button...NOW! 

-Inuyasha's Girl


End file.
